


【莱瑟】Desire

by Crane426



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane426/pseuds/Crane426
Summary: 伊锡利恩的领主大人，曾在人类的土地上听到过塞壬的传说。海妖会用歌声和美貌，诱惑英俊的男子成为自己发泄欲望的工具和食物。他没有想到，自己也会落入这样一个塞壬的陷阱。





	【莱瑟】Desire

大厅空荡荡的，守卫的士兵早已接到诏令守在门外，向王去禀告他们到来的Galian迟迟未归，焦急的使者们便起了躁动。

“安静。”Legolas喝住他们，视线却未离开脚尖，一下一下，缓缓点着大理石地面。

直到那位总管推门的声音让他挪开视线。

“各位，”Galian不慌不忙地弯腰致歉，“今天陛下不能来和各位商谈事情了，还请跟我来吧，已经为各位准备好了住处，明天我会来向各位传达王的意思。”

Legolas微微扬起下巴，看了一眼Galian嘴角恰到好处的微笑，也弯腰致意：“打扰了，还请您为我们安排。”眸子里却是淡淡的怎么也抹不去的一丝讥讽。

Galian身上那一股若有若无的矢车菊的味道，那更是，一个Omega的信息素的味道。Legolas作为Alpha的本能几乎在刹那就得出答案，虽然它并不是来自于眼前的总管本人。

Legolas的心里几乎瞬间就编排出了一个故事。面上波澜不惊，心里却把这位精灵王笑了千万遍，使者们和总管都是Beta自然感受不到这股气息，但他可不是没用的Alpha,如果是因为那种事情而找借口不接见他们的话，那么身为伊锡利恩的领主不得要质疑一下自己前来称臣的决定。

王宫的走道亢长，Legolas一行人在总管的带领下向着王宫深处走，靴底轻轻撞击地面，Legolas仍是漫不经心地盯着脚尖的模样，他在思索，思索此次行程的结果。他好歹也在别人口里听过这位Thranduil陛下，固执，贪婪，不近人情，这样的评价几乎每个人口里都没少，他本还抱着一丝希望来，但现在么……Legolas冷冷地笑了一下，最后的弧度却僵在了唇角，他的脚不受控制地停在了那道楼梯口。眼底倒映的冗长走道清冷无人，疯了一样争先恐后地涌进鼻腔的味道却燥热无匹——烧灼在烈火里的矢车菊的味道。

本能几乎令他立刻做出了反应，迈开步子去追寻味道的来源，尽管理智告诉他如果还想要完成他的事情最好掉头跟上其他人。

但这味道，仿佛鲜血撩拨着饥饿濒死的食肉兽，罪恶却甜香，没有谁能够抵挡得住。

走道尽头只有一扇门，奢华的鎏金把手，似乎丝毫没有受到那气息的影响，殊不知此刻站在它眼前的领主浑身已因着气息似是要烧起来。

寂静…寂静得仿佛门后只有空气，没有他想象中的旖旎之声，然而肆意流淌的信息素又清楚明白地昭示门后确实有人。Legolas没有在意，其实也已经顾不上在意自己是在其他精灵的领地，修身长裤将他那个难以启齿的部位摩擦得更加难耐，呼吸也因此愈加粗重，他径直推开了那门，金子的门轴都因他的动作而发出颤音。

“Galian?”

Legolas随着声音向房里看去，正迎上一双水浸透的苍蓝色瞳孔，对方望着他微微偏头，淡金色长发也随动作披散开，露出被拉开的衣领下一截精巧锁骨。

“哦…看来是去负责伊锡利恩的使者了…该死，为什么偏偏在这时候…”那人揉揉眉心，想要挣扎起来却无奈又倚住床头，“柜子里面有药，拿过来吧。”

Legolas一怔，他向前走一步，盯着那人绯红的面颊：“…Thranduil…陛下?”

那人抬头，烧的迷蒙的苍蓝略显狼狈：“…还要我再重复吗，快，把药拿过来。”

Legolas听到自己不争气地咽一口了口水,如果说前一秒自己还因为Thranduil王居然是Omega有些小小惊讶，那么此刻对于眼前这具身体的无边渴望便彷如囚笼中逃脱的恶兽，撕扯着他的理智。淡然的矢车菊香气仿佛催情药，百爪挠心的感觉更是让他迫切地想看到这般漠然的王是如何哀求承欢的模样。

然而……他是自己前来参拜的王……Legolas站在原地没有动，指甲都掐进掌心，却疏忽了弥漫周身的矢车菊气味里，不觉便多了叶子清香的气息。

Thranduil几乎是瞬间觉察了异样，清香虽飘忽，但也足以抹杀他最后一点自持，他咬牙撑起身子怒视着Legolas：“宫里的侍者可没有Alpha，你是谁，出去。”沙哑的字眼传到Legolas耳中透着被情欲折磨得摇摇欲坠的味道。

“我…”Legoas竟下意识地低头，试图以躲闪精灵王诱人的躯体来缓解浑身火烧一样的感觉，“我是伊锡利恩的领主Legolas，此行是来向您进献白宝石，表达我们愿臣服于您的决心。”

Thranduil垂眸，手攥紧被单，拉出一条条纹痕，汗水湿了全身，衣服几乎是糊在身上，他并起腿拼命抵抗着叫嚣的欲望，然而双腿间仍被粘稠的液体打湿。他有些绝望地闭了闭眼，这大概是他六千年岁月中最狼狈的一刻了。

“……Legolas?去把门关上…然后过来…”

内心依然挣扎的领主几乎萌生出了扭头就跑的想法时，倚在床头的精灵王却突然唤了他，他机械地执行着对方的命令，按照要求小心翼翼地坐到对方旁边。然后，一头淡金色长发就蹭上了他的颊侧。

陡然袭来的味道让Legolas大脑瞬间一空，他下意识地低头，脸因为羞赧红的更厉害。长裤裆部明显地鼓起一块，前端甚至已渗出液体。

“…警告你最好别有什么想法…不然你绝对不会活着见到伊锡利恩的城墙…”Thranduil贪婪地嗅着Legolas信息素的味道，嘴上却不忘威胁两句话，尽管这些话对于面对着一个Alpha，而且还处于发情期的自己来说，不起丝毫威慑的作用。

Legolas却忍不住了，带着Omega甜香的温热喷在他耳廓，那是维拉赋予Alpha的捕食信号。毕竟，就像饿兽不能遏制对猎物的无边渴望，没有一个正常的Alpha在面对一个甜美可口的omega时，还能装作若无其事。

进攻的号角便于无形中响起，他一个翻身便把那沉醉于信息素之中的精灵王压在身下，近乎是撕掉了自己身上的衣物，接着又动手去扯Thranduli敞开的衣领。

“Legolas!…”精灵王迷蒙的眼睛迸出了一丝愤怒，推搡着Legolas肌肉结实的胸膛，想要把对方从自己身上推开。

“乖，别动…”Legolas用唇蹭了一下Thranduil的眉尾，接着迅速用褪下来的衣物把精灵王的双手结结实实地和床头捆在一起。

那样美丽的一具躯体在Legolas身下一览无余，宽肩窄腰，双腿修长而匀称，胸膛两粒娇俏诱人的红珠微微挺起，甚至因为对性事的渴求连四周也晕开绯色，腿间挺翘的性器吐着粘稠液体渍了一片床单。

他伸出手，抚过Thranduil潮红的面颊，白皙的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，直到那一双修长的腿，听着对方的呼吸因为他力气的加重而愈加灼热，饱含情色的挑逗。

Legolas俯身，让自己的肌肉贴上Omega起伏的胸膛，轻轻咬着Thranduil软糯的两片薄唇，继而转为更加用力的吮吸，他撬开对方的牙齿，舌尖衔着那一团滚烫的气息去引逗对方，一道将那翻涌的叶子清香灌进去。

吻的力道越来越重，灼烫粗重的呼吸充斥两人交缠的唇齿间，Thranduil咽下口腔里带着咸腥的津液，又追着对方的舌尖去，尽力舔吻噬咬，从热吻的间隙漏出一两丝低低的呻吟。

Legolas离开Thranduil疯狂索求的唇，转而去吻着精灵王耳后那一片细腻敏感的皮肤，手也绝不闲着，自那线条优美的脖颈起，缓缓地向下摸着，当碰到胸口那两粒挺立的红珠时，更是用了力揉捏，直到手掌贴上去都能清楚地感受到凸起。Legolas的手是常年挽弓射箭的，指腹因此磨出了一层茧，薄薄的粗糙感，激得身下人喘息又重了一些，身体也不禁上下浮动。

“Legolas…”精灵王唤着他的声都微微颤抖，被他含住的耳廓也慢慢红了，齿间衔着的矢车菊香气更甚，”…把你的手放下去…唔…”

Legolas不轻也不缓的抚摸已让Thranduil软成了一摊水，带着薄茧的指腹每一次揉捏都能让腰肢打颤，尽管王的尊严还想令他假装自持，但身体早已先此透漏了真实想法，涨到发痛的前段泌着液体，落到Legolas掌心。

“Thranduil…怎么样，很舒服吧…”Legolas咬着对方的耳边，说话间，吐着令Omega颤栗的气味。他抬起身，满意地看着身下情迷意乱的Thranduil，白皙皮肤上浮着动人的绯色，仿佛是欣赏着世间最为美丽的艺术作品。然后他强迫对方张开双腿，让大腿根下分泌着液体的粉嫩穴口在他眼中一览无余。

“想要…就求我…”他温柔地说着，手指轻轻探进微微张合的穴口。

那一瞬间，Thranduil的声音都变了调，突如其来的满足感充盈了全身，甚至使他浑身颤抖，随即绷紧的小腹一阵放松，白色粘稠的滚烫液体已尽数撒在Legolas紧实的腹肌上。精灵王的理智终于得以在欲望中抽出一丝，但也只是令他面颊的红加重一点。

“Legolas…你不要太过分…啊…”

“过分?”Legolas偏头笑了笑“还有更过分的呢……”他如此说着，又加进一根手指，不轻不缓地探着紧致的内壁，爱液已经将那里浸润得如丝绸一般，滑腻，微微一曲指节，吸吮的感觉便会加重，快感自指间直传到身体最深处，Legolas慢慢收手，白皙的指尖上便裹上一层液体，顺着Thranduil的大腿根拉出一道细丝。

Legolas只感觉深藏心里的一团火烧的更烈了，他蓝色的眸子扫过Thranduil已清楚染上情色痕迹的诱人躯体，浑身如细微电流烫过般一激灵，热气蒸腾下，下身胀痛愈发明显，他有什么理由不把这样可口的Omega现在立刻就吞下呢。

他用力地分开Thranduil的双腿，使对方的双腿缠上他的腰，然后将Alpha那已经忍的快要爆发的性器一个挺身送入还未扩张完全的穴口。

“呃啊…”饶是Thranduil，在这突然的攻势下也忍不住呻吟出声，Alpha颇具规模的性器进入得一点也不温柔，在他感觉几乎要将自己撕裂，然而渴望已久的内壁在进入的一瞬就迎合上去，舔吮吞噬这和它的主人一样急不可耐的东西。

Legolas却不顾Thranduil绞的发白的手指，尽心尽力地做着自己的侵略者，挺进再挺进，几乎是挤进对方最柔软的大腿根部，稍稍退出后又进得更深。这几下势头凌厉的冲撞已让Thranduil感觉四肢要同躯体断开，他的双腿却紧紧环着Legolas精瘦的腰，不断有液体随着抽出的动作流到花纹繁复的被单上，透着极度淫靡的味道，四散的矢车菊气息彷如掺了蜜般甜腻，丝丝侵透Alpha的鼻腔。

“…啊，Legolas…”Thranduil苍蓝色瞳孔因泪光而朦胧一片，绯红的面颊已清楚明白地表达了性事带给他的愉悦与满足，额角的汗水沁入披散的长发，他挺起精瘦的腰肢去迎合着Alpha的攻势，贪心地想要把那尺寸过人的性器全部吞下。精灵王微微偏头，泪水便直直流进淡金色长发里，娇艳的唇瓣被死死地咬着，只是为了不发出一声象征渴求的喘息，然而带着哭腔的呻吟还是出卖了他。

领主有力的双手握着Thranduil的腰，狠劲儿把自己往里送，内壁温热而潮湿，吮着那几乎涨到最大的东西，几乎随着那形状紧紧黏合，欲望代替饥渴充盈了四肢百骸。“Thranduil，我亲爱的王……这样您还满意吗？”Legolas俯身去，将带着信息素的炽热气息洒在对方起伏的胸膛，激起一阵弱弱的喘息。

房里的信息素味道在灼热气息中缠绕交织，浓郁得纵是一个Beta也足以被撩拨到情动，Legolas松开紧握着Thranduil腰际的手，猛力抽送两下后，将滚烫粘稠的乳白色精液留在甬道中，而后缓缓退出来。他先是倾身把捆着Thranduli的衣物解开，还贴心地揉了揉Thranduil手腕间泛红的印子，用指腹草草抹去对方眼角的泪。

“Legolas？”Thranduil抬起酸麻的胳膊，搭上Legolas的胳膊随即又滑下来，猫挠一样的感觉让Legolas浑身一颤，但他明白，他绝不能再继续纠缠下去了，要是引来那位总管或者宫里的任何一个侍者，想要脱身就不是说说那么容易。尽管，这场性爱令他欲罢不能。

Legolas将目光从精灵王那诱人的躯体上移开，去寻找自己的衣物，但下一秒，他便被突如其来的撞在胸口的力量推回到床上。Thranduil撑开的两臂将他锁在中间，眸子绽出微光，表达索求的意愿。他望了一眼Legolas惊异的瞳孔，拾起身，扶着Alpha依然傲立的性器，毫不犹豫地坐了下去。

“嗯……”半声沙哑的呻吟从喉咙深处挤出来，香艳大胆，与先前隐忍的音调丝毫不同。精灵王扬起头，下颌，脖颈，锁骨，直至胸膛，白皙皮肤上都泛着粉红，Thranduil的喘息甚至都颤抖着，矢车菊味道含了主动的邀请，放情撩拨着身下的Alpha。

而Legolas惊诧地望着Thranduil，还未完全发泄的性器复被小穴吞进去，很快便违背主人的意愿再次硬挺，随着身上那人一起一伏的动作，内壁温柔而有规律的摩蹭，他不得不哆嗦着唇去克制自己不发出一丝表示满意的音节。他即使是个出众的Alpha，但又能去哪里品尝一个这样的Omega，爽快感由下身传来，再次切断他一切想要退出的想法。

Thranduil动了一会，感觉腰已经酸痛到了极点，对疲累的无奈甚至使他的眸中再积起泪，他摇摇晃晃地抚上Legolas结实的肉体，似乎要支撑自己抽离，但Alpha顺势一个翻滚就将他再次压在身下。

“怎么？还不够？”Legolas迫使对方将腿分得更开，愈加卖力地挺进。起初粉嫩的穴口因为摩擦已经泛了充血似的红，不断有爱液伴着乳白色稠液随抽出的动作洒在床上。Alpha的企图已分外明显，性器积蓄满力量，饱满的前段竟是对着生殖腔口猛力地冲撞。

“Legolas…不行!……”Thranduil自然是感到了对方的企图，但之前上位的姿势几乎耗尽了他的气力，紧紧攥着床单的双手转而去抓Legolas被汗水黏在胸膛上的长发，同时泪水也不争气地夺眶而出。

“怎么不行…亲爱的王，是你让我改变了主意的”，Legolas伸出手扣住Thranduil的手腕，顺势将对方拉进自己怀里，随后改了坐姿，好让坚硬火热的性器更深地进入对方体内，“我本来只是想为伊锡利恩的精灵争到更大的生存机会，可现在，不仅如此了，我还想要你…尊敬的Thranduil陛下…可以吗？”侵略者的语调摄人心魄。

Thranduil偏头，将脸蹭着Legolas的长发过去，充满侵略性的叶子气息，此刻萦在鼻尖， 和着空气被他纳进胸腔，氤氲着情动的滋味，令他深深醉在其中。然而，生殖腔口那一点软肉丝毫受不住Alpha粗暴的进攻，没撑多久就羞答答地启了口。Thranduil身子一颤，松开搂着Legolas的手就要逃离，然而对方早已先一步在他体内成结，随即，似乎比对方体温都要高出几度的精液，便横流进他从未接受过来自外界之物的生殖腔，灼热的温度使他不由一颤，几滴泪就这样掉下来。

Legolas微微一笑，吻去Thranduil鼻尖上的泪珠，精灵王下意识地躲了躲，又被对方拉进怀里。

“Legolas…整个伊锡利恩…会为你的行为付出代价…”Thranduil咬紧唇让自己把哭腔吞进肚去，然那弱弱的泣音还是一点不剩地落入Legolas耳中。

“…瞧，你现在是我的了…在我的千年生命里从未做过什么出格之事，这是你的错…亲爱的…Thranduil…”

直至后来Galian提起这件事都会惊讶，向来只固守着密林这一片领地的王，是如何迅速且果断地接纳了伊锡利恩。

至于后来伊锡利恩的领主为什么莫名其妙地成了族中地位仅次于王的领导者，又为什么族里很快就多了新的小王子，这些都已经是后话了。


End file.
